1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to image processing and more specifically to selecting, recommending, and applying an image overlay to an image based on a relationship between the people identified in the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various social media applications, users are able to post their photographs online. In addition, various social media applications may provide a user profile to identify persons that the user knows and how a user is associated with another person.